1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake light switch for a vehicle and, more particularly, to an automotive brake light switch mounted on a brake booster, in which the operation of a switch rod of the brake light switch is controlled by an air intake valve such that the switch rod protrudes by a constant length.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known in the art, a variety of lights such as back up lights, which are illuminated when a transmission is placed in reverse, signal lights indicating a change in direction, brake lights and tail lights showing the vehicle to following drivers are mounted on the tail or rear of a vehicle. These lights on the tail warn the following drivers of a change in the direction or speed of the front vehicle in order to prevent collision.
Of these lights, the brake lights are illuminated when a driver steps on a brake pedal to stop a vehicle. Specifically, when the driver steps on the brake pedal, a brake light switch mounted on the brake pedal activates the brake lights by detecting the operation of the brake pedal. The brake lights are especially important for safe driving since they serve to warn the following drivers when the brakes are applied. The brake lights also require rapid response since they are frequently operated in a running vehicle.
In order to activate the brake lights, a brake light switch and a brake pedal are provided to cooperate with each other.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional brake light switch 1 is mounted on a pedal frame 4. The brake light switch 1 includes a switch body 5, a switch rod 6 mounted on the switch body 5 so as to be linearly movable, with a distal end thereof coming into contact with a brake pedal 2, and a nut 7 mounted on the pedal frame 4, for allowing to adjust the length of the switch rod 6.
The brake light switch 1 is attached to the brake pedal 2 with an interval d from 1 to 2 mm.
In the conventional brake light switch, however, the interval d is frequently changed by the operation of the brake pedal 2 and the vibration of a vehicle. When the interval d is reduced, hydraulic pressure enhanced by a brake booster 3 causes to turn on the brake lights before the switch rod 6 protrudes by a sufficient length. When the interval d is increased, the switch rod 6 excessively protrudes to turn on the brake lights all the time, thereby discharging a battery.
In the conventional brake light switch 1 as described above, the nut 7 is unfastened by a tool and then fastened again after the length of the switch rod 6 is adjusted in order to assemble the brake switch 1 to the pedal frame 4. As drawbacks, assembling works are troublesome and working time increases, thereby lowering working efficiency.
Furthermore, the nut 7 is loosened due to vibration and the like as time passes, so that the brake light switch cannot properly operate.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.